Dashed Koopa
Dashed Koopa is a Koopa and the main character in the Dashed Koopa Series and he has sister named Jingy Koopa. He wears a purple shell, blue boots and blue gloves. His hometown is Wasresh City. Personality Dashed is a kind boy. He is very heroic, and as said in Yukimazan Adventure, he is "as courageous as a tiger". He is also pretty tough most of time, to most people, but he never showed his tough side to Zen Guy, his best friend. He is very impatient, as in Dashed Koopa: Barter, he knocked out the guardians of ruins, when they only would let him go in when he would be older. He started to be tough while his first boxing training. Games As a part in Mario Series Dashed's first appearance was in Mario series spin-off, namely Luigi and Cure Search, where he helped Luigi throughout the game. He was also a playable character. He next appears in Super Mario Smash, but he has the minor role of audience member. His own Series Although previously minor character in Mario series, after some time, he gained his own series. His first main video game role was in Dashed Koopa's Great Adventure, where he must rescue all of Wasresh City's citizens and his sister from his arch-enemy Commander Koopa. However, Shroobster, his rival, also want to do this, so he tries to be first. His difficulty is medium, and his abilities in game were: Shell Hide, Shell Spin, Double Jump, and the Spin Jump. He them appeared in Micool and Dashed: Defenders of the Universe, along with Micool the Master, as a playable character. In the game, another enemy of Dashed's was revealed. Dashed then got game about his favorite sport, boxing, called Dashed Koopa: Boxing!. He not only fight with his friends and enemies, but he also fight with Fantendo heroes and villains. He is a default playable character. He next appeared in Dashed Koopa: Barter, where he appeared as a travelling saleman. Appearances in other series, and crossovers with Fantendo. His first appearance in other series was in Paper Karma. He was an NPC, as a traveling saleman. He was able to be found in almost all places. He them appeared in Super Smash Bros. RPG He is an unlockable character. To unlock him, you must find him in Wacky Maze. He can only be recruited with McBoo, Ace Venturboo or Boolissa, as their vanish ability is needed to reach him. It's only game where he don't wear his gloves. He them again appear in Karma series in Karma RPG, as a playable character, and first partner. He them was one of default characters in Fantendo Tennis Superstars, where he played tennis against others Fantendo superstars. He was one of first characters confirmed in Fantendo Sports Resort. He is an unlockable character. He then appeared with other Koopa heroes in Team Koopa. Only he (so far) has been confirmed from his series. Later, he appeared in Fantendo Baseball League, where he got his own team, named Dashed Koopa's Boxers. His next appearance will be in Fantendo Silence. His role is still unknown, but he will be a NPC. He then appeared in TRIAL, where he again got a role of a travelling saleman. He go to the Three-One-Four to get some more treasures, after events of Dashed Koopa: Barter. Fantendo Smash Brothers His popularity led him to debut to Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) in Fantendo Smash Bros. DS. He appeared as an unlockable character. His special attacks was: *Neutral Special: Star Punch *Side Special: Mine Kart *Up Special: Jet Boots *Down Special: Time Bomb-Omb *Final Smash: Blue Star Throw He then appeared in Fantendo Smash Bros. Brawl, but this time, he was a default character. The game also marks Dashed's appearance in Fantendo Smash Bros. series as a default fighter. His third Fantendo Smash Bros. game appearance was in Fantendo Smash Bros. 3D, where he was again a default character. His recent Fantendo Smash Bros. appearance was in Fantendo Smash Bros. Rumble, where he got mayor special moves revamp. However, his most recent appearance to Fantendo Smash Bros. was in Fantendo Smash Bros. Uproar, where he again gain status as an unlockable character. Gallery File:Dashed Koopa.jpg|His normal look File:Dashed Koopa 2.png|3-D normal look File:Dashed Sport Emblem.jpg|Emblem in sport games File:Dashed Koopa(Football).png|Football wear File:Dashed Card.jpg|A card File:Dashedsprites.png|FSB DS sprites File:Dash ultima.png|Ultima form File:Dashed FTS.png|In Fantendo Tennis Superstars. Overworlddashed.png|Overworld sprites. Dashed Alternate.jpg|Alternate oufuit. DashedRebel.png|In Gunmen Shade. DashedKoopa YERec.PNG|His appearance from YoshiEgg Reconciliation Dashed.png|Dashed using the power of the Neon Stone in Dashed Koopa: Nova NewDashed.png|Disturbed Silhouettes version. Relationships with Other Characters Zen Guy The two are the best friends of each others. They always helped each other, and played along while being very young. In Dashed Koopa: Shadow Adventures, Dashed saved Zen Guy from Axwell, and them, Zen Guy joins the party pernamently. In most of game in they own series, Zen Guy is Dashed's main partner (sometimes Toadtool is Dashed's partner instead of him). Dashed also trains Zen Guy how to be stronger, as he is weak (trought he is very intellingent). Toadtool They are good friends. In some games, they are partners. Toadtool sometimes helps Dashed giving him some of his inventions that could help in his adventures. Shroobster Shroobster is one of Dashed's main enemies. They both hate being together, and don't like helping each other. They also don't like situations where they must be pair. However, they sometimes ignore that, and help each other in hard situations. Fan-Fics The Warrior Dashed appears in Yukimazan Adventure as a major character. He first appeared in episode 8. His main weapon is a sword, trough he also uses a whip. His personality here is a bit different that he have in game. In the fan-fic, is also stated how he is brave. Dashed also made it into the finals of the Tourmanent. It's still unknown who he will be fighting in finals. Fandemonium Spin-offs After making some appearances in games, he appeared in a Fandemonium spin-off, Survivor Fan. He is one of the contestants. He then appeared in Fanon Trapped, but this time, he is with Toadtool. Oddly, Toadtool was more major that him. Trivia *In Fantendo Smash Bros. DS, to unlock him you must finish Classic Mode as Purple Koopa Bro. on medium difficulty(if you not count unlocking him in Story Mode).This may be because they both are Koopas,they both have gloves and they both have purple shell.Hovever,they both have different moveset. *In Super Smash Bros. RPG Dashed is shown to be scared of Boos, however, he has interacted with Boos in the past and has not been scared. Category:Characters Category:Dashed Koopa Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Koopas Category:Playable Characters Category:Uil Team's Things Category:Survivor Fan Category:Clyde & Flame: Battle of the Yoshis Category:Clyde & Flame (series) Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:Flame in the Dark Category:Characters In Fantendo Smash Bros. Scuffle Category:Main Characters Category:Mascots Category:Downloadable Characters Category:Permission Needed Category:Males Category:Thundernauts Category:Uil Team's Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Recoloured Characters Category:Fantendo Football League/Players